


Breakfast

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells prompts [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: For the prompt from brokenbookaddict:Nash x Frost - breakfast
Relationships: Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Series: Snowells prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704868
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



> Well, it IS the most important meal of the day, right? :P ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

_Do you want me to take over?_

Caitlin's mental voice was kind but Frost bristled anyway. "I can do this," she snapped out loud.

The bacon caught fire not long after that.

Other than the hasty suggestion to put a lid on it -- _Hey, is that where the saying comes from?_ Frost wondered -- Caitlin was otherwise quiet. That was the good thing about sharing a body with her. Caity wasn't one to _I told you so,_ even when she honestly could have.

She looked around at the still-smoldering bacon, the sad fried eggs that had rolled up into charred, rubbery balls and realized that, despite her best intention to make pancakes from scratch, she had… not. Then she looked at the time and realized she had about fifteen minutes before her guest was supposed to arrive.

_I can do this,_ she thought determinedly.

***

"I hope I'm not late," Nash said as she opened the door.

"Nope, right on time," she said, glad that he was nearly half an hour past the time he'd said he'd be there. "Come in."

He kissed her cheek as he passed her. That was becoming A Thing and she loved it but was terrified she'd tell him that in some way that would make him stop doing it. So she just did a little hum and air-kissed him back, not sure if full-on kissing his cheek in return was too much. Caity had been staying out of their business, only offering advice if Frost asked and she hadn't asked. 

Some things a girl needed to figure out for herself.

"It smells _interesting_ in here," Nash said, which was no doubt a polite way of pointing out that it smelled like somebody had been turning bacon and eggs into charcoal.

"It'll taste better than that," she said confidently. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

After the fact, she wondered if she was supposed to direct him straight from the front door to the table or send him elsewhere first. But she _was_ hungry and he _was_ here for breakfast, so what else was she supposed to do with him?

The idea that popped to mind was so explicit it nearly made her blush. It certainly would have made Caitlin turn at least two shades of red but she had withdrawn more deeply, giving them privacy.

She brought everything out of the oven where she'd had it all warming on a tray and took it to the table where she'd directed him to sit.

She caught the way his mouth twitched as she proudly plated up the food. "What?"

"You know, we have McDonald's on my Earth," he said, "so I know what an Egg McMuffin looks like."

She pointed at him with her spatula. "And they're very good."

"They are," he agreed.

"And they're much better than all of that stuff I ruined," she continued, doling out the hotcakes, bacon, sausage and hash browns next . She'd done a bit of panic ordering at the end, not sure what sort of _breakfast_ he'd expect. It was really more complicated than she'd realized when she'd impulsively extended the invitation. "I figured it was better to get delivery than have nothing to eat. Or to burn more food. That's wasteful."

He nodded, the glint in his eyes still showing he was amused. She suddenly felt unsure. 

"Should I…? Should I not have?" she asked as she dropped into her chair. "I don't always know what people are supposed to do. Is it bad if you don't make the food yourself?"

He reached over and took her hand, interrupting the quick spiral of her worries. "There's no 'supposed to,'" he assured her. "Besides, I didn't come here for the food."

She gave him a confused look. "Then what did you come for?"

"I came for the company," he said and gently squeezed her fingers.


End file.
